


All Hallow's Eve

by WolfInTheStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Get Together, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Ravenclaw!Regulus - Freeform, The Marauder's, The Prank, genderfluid!Sirius, modern!AU, swears, trans!remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can’t wake up from the nightmare, maybe you’re not asleep? – Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a few of prompts I’ve done on my Tumblr (which is as www.wolf-in-the-stars.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts-and-hc if you want to read them). This is set in a modern AU of The Marauders fourth year at Hogwarts.

It was the best night of the year according to James Potter and Sirius Black. Halloween. Every year since they started at Hogwarts, they always threw a huge Halloween Party in the Gryffindor Common Room. All of the Gryffindor’s were invited, of course, as were a select few from other houses. There was only one rule for the party; you had to come in a costume or you didn’t come in at all. 

This year started off like no other. James and Sirius had snuck down into Hogsmeade to steal some Butterbeer’s and Firewhiskey from The Three Broomsticks, Peter raided the kitchens and begged the House Elf’s to make treats that they could all have at the party, which they were more than happy to do, and Remus set about decorating the Common Room with the help of the Gryffindor girls. 

James and Sirius had been planning their costumes for nearly a month. They decided it was hid time that they did a ‘couples costume’ for the event and wanted Remus and Peter to join them. Peter quickly turned them down saying he already had his costume sorted, and Remus did not want people to be paying him any attention since the night after the Halloween Party was a full moon. The now duo read through every Wizard tale and Muggle tale going, researched fashions and themes (both Magical and Muggle) and finally came up with the best couples costume; Steam Punk Robot Pirates.

James was wearing a long black coat, black striped pants, a red waistcoat with many buckles, Steam Punk goggles that he charmed so they would act like his regular glasses, a top hat and dark brown buckled boots.

Sirius had bought both long, skinny pants and a frilly black and white skirt that he could choose between on the night dependant on how he felt. He had a black corset that stopped just below his chest; a baggy white shirt and large collar, high heeled biker boots, a golden long dress coat that had many pocket watches attached to it. Sirius was in charge of their makeup to make them look part robot as he was a master at it.

Sirius had sometimes felt uncomfortable when people called him ‘Mister’ or ‘Sir’ on certain days. He didn’t understand why until he met Remus who in first year confessed to him in secret that he was Transgender. At the time, Sirius didn’t know what that meant as he led such a sheltered life. After Remus explained to him that gender was not automatically what you were ‘assigned’ with at birth but was what you identified with the most, Sirius did some research and realised that the way he felt and what he identified with was called Gender fluidity. It was then that he learnt that he preferred She and He pronouns on certain days. Sometimes, his pronouns switched during the day dependant on how he felt. It was one of the first happiest day’s Sirius had had at Hogwarts because he finally felt like as if he could truly be himself and had friends who would accept and support him.

An hour before the party was to start, James and Sirius (who decided to wear the skirt) were already dressed and painted to perfection and were down in the common room ensuring all of their scary but tame pranks were set in place. Not long after, Remus came down the stairs wearing loose jeans, a baggy Queen t-shirt and a red chequered shirt over the top. Sirius turned when she heard him and stopped with a puzzled look.

“Remus? Why haven’t you gotten ready yet? The party starts in less than an hour!” Sirius fussed. Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

 “I am dressed. I’m going as an untransformed Werewolf.” He smirked.

“Wha-Prongs!” Sirius spun to their other friend with a whine in her voice. “Are you hearing this? Moony thinks he’s going to the party, _our Halloween_ _party_ as an untransformed Werewolf!”

“Well, that’s not happening! Moony, get your perky little arse back upstairs and into a proper costume. You know the rule!” James firmly pointed toward the staircase.

“Go!” Remus crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Guys, you know the full is tomorrow and I just … I can’t be arsed fussing with some costume.” He sighed. Sirius threw her hand to her chest and gasped.

“You can’t be _arsed_? Prongs. _Prongs_ , hold me, I’m going to faint.” She threw her other hand to her forehead and faked a backward fall that James was right there to catch. He started to energetically fan Sirius with his free hand.

“It’s gonna be okay, Pads. Moony didn’t mean it. Don’t listen to the big bad, _untransformed_ Werewolf.” He child. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatic antics. “I know what will make you feel better though.”

“I don’t know if anything will feel right again, Prongs!” Sirius cried.

“Oh, I beg a differ, Paddy o’girl. I believe our sweet Moony here … is in need of a Halloween _makeover_.” 

Sirius’ eyes flung open and she bounced out of James’ arms with a loud cheer, nearly head butting him in the process, and jumped onto Remus who begrudgingly caught her around the middle as she wrapped her legs around his waist. James had moved from his spot and wandered behind them, but Remus hadn’t noticed. Sirius hugged Remus tightly.

“Yes! Yes, let’s give Moony a Halloween makeover!” Sirius smiled menacingly as he leant backwards slightly to stare Remus in the eyes. His eyes went wide with both fear of the makeover, and fear of how close Sirius was to his lips. James started to sneak up on Remus.

“Er, no. No, thank you, I’ll just … I’ll get changed …” But it was too late. Sirius had already dropped down from around Remus as James grabbed a hold of his shoulders. They managed to manhandle him back up the stairs to their dorm room with plenty of half hearted pleads for help from Remus. They threw him down on top of his bed and went to work searching for costume inspiration. Peter peered around the bathroom door with mouse ears on his head and a toothbrush in mouth to watch the commotion. Sirius snapped her fingers.

“I got it! A pumpkin!” She cheered. “Prongs, what was that colour changing spell again?”

“Oh, you mean this one?” He smirked and swished his wand at Remus. 

“No, no, no!” He threw his arms in front of him, but his attempt was futile. His pale white, freckled skin was suddenly transformed into a bright and almost glowing orange. He jumped off his bed and looked in the mirror to see that he had also changed his hair in to a vibrant, sickly green. 

“James Potter, you absolute prick!” He growled.

“Hey, you know full well if you don’t dress up properly, whatever Sirius thinks of first is what you’ll end up as, Moons.” Remus sighed heavily. 

“I hate you guys. Peter is my only friend, now.” He walked over to Peter, who had just finished brushing his teeth and was leaning against the bathroom door, and gave him a large, sad hug. 

“We got to stick together, Pete!” 

"There, there, Moony" He laughed and patted Remus’ back.

“Hey, where’s my hug?” Sirius frowned.

“No hugs for you!” Remus shouted playfully and flipped the bird over his shoulder.

He then felt a tingle of magic wrap around his clothes. When he looked down, he saw that Sirius had transfigured his Queen tee and his chequered shirt into an inflatable pumpkin suit, and changed his jeans into green leggings. He squeaked and glared at Sirius who just shrugged, turned her face away with a pout. 

“S’what you get for not giving me a cuddle.”

With her head still turned away, she flicked her eyes back to Remus and couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped from her when she saw how annoyed the cute little pumpkin looked. Remus looked back down at his attire and couldn’t help the tug at the corners of his mouth and joined in on the laughter, closely followed by James and Peter. Not a minute later, all three of them where crying with laughter, holding their stomachs and rolling on the bed in delight (in Sirius’ case). 

Wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, James reached out for his bedside table and picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey then passed it over to Remus. 

“Here, Moons. You have first dibs.” He smiled.

Remus took the bottle, opened it and downed nearly half of it. The other three just watched with mesmerising looks. Pulling the bottle away, he let out an impressive burp and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“Damn, I’m going to need a lot of this to get through tonight.” He passed the bottle on to Peter, who took a swig and passed it to James and then Sirius.

They sat up in their dorm for the next ten minutes pre-drinking, laughing about Remus’ costume, and talking about their expectations of the night. By the time they had gone down to the common room, they had already finished a large bottle of Fire whiskey between them and were pleasantly buzzed. Remus decided that he was going to get wasted if he had to suffer a night as a pumpkin, and had already swiped and opened a second bottle all for himself.

The first to arrive were the fourth year Gryffindor girls. They had decided to go Disney Zombie themed that year. Alice had dressed as zombie Snow White. She had backcombed and mussed her short, brunette hair to look messy and out of place, and wore grey coloured contacts. Her dress was ripped expertly in the perfect places and was covered in blood and dirt and she was holding onto a bright red apple.

Marlene had spelled her dark skin into a blueish-grey which she had contoured to perfection, wore ice-blue coloured contacts, dyed her black natural hair to a vibrant blue which she had charmed to float upward like a flame and went as Zombie Genderbent Hades, and Dorcas co-coordinated with her by dressing as zombified Meg.

Mary decided to dress as face transplant Maiden Mulan. She had created a skin mask effect (using wax) that looked as if it was pinned onto her face that had perfect makeup on. The parts of her face that weren’t covered with the skin mask effect were pained to look like bright red muscle.

And Lily was dressed as Zombie mid-mermaid-mid-human Ariel. She wore a teal blue crop top that had fake blood and dirt smeared across, she wore a shiny scaled mermaid-looking leggings with a blue overlaid frill skirt that was ripped from the top left of her thigh down to the bottom right near her ankle. She had contoured scales onto her face and used wax to create gills on the side of her neck. 

“Why, you girls look beautifully terrifying tonight!” James complimented the second they walked into the room with a large grin. 

“Shove off, Potter.” Lily tutted and walked over to Remus who was sat with his feet hanging over the side of the armchair, pulled the bottle of Firewhiskey out of his hands, drank some then plopped herself down on top of him for a cuddle, making a quick remark about his pumpkin costume. James followed her with his eyes and turned back to the other girls. 

“What did I even do then? I was complimenting all of you!” He mussed the back of his hair with a frown. Mary just giggled.

“Oh, don’t worry about her, James. She’s been in a bad mood all day because none of us would let her invite that Snape to the party.” Sirius snorted from where she was stood organising the food bowls. “She doesn’t believe us that he’s really creepy.”

“Well, I’m with you girls. It might be Halloween, but we don’t need anything _THAT_ terrifying ruining the night, do we?” She winked. All of the girls laughed, expect from Lily who growled lightly under her breath.

“You’re not wrong Sirius.” Marlene shot a look at Lily who just rolled her eyes. Remus quickly gave her the bottle of Firewhiskey again and complimented the seashell she had twisted in her hair to distract her, which surprisingly worked. 

“Can I ask what pronouns to use tonight?”

“She, her please!” Sirius beamed, moving a bucket of water with apples in over toward the game table for the younger years.

 “Well, never mind the whole Snivellus thing, its Halloween! Since we’re the first ones here, let’s crack open a couple of butterbeer's and get the night started!” James cheered as Peter started passing the bottles out.


	2. Truth? Dare? or Kiss?

Around 10pm, the Halloween party was in full swing. 

The first and second years were happily playing the Halloween games that the Marauders had set up for them, like bobbing for apples wizards’ style (where the apples were charmed to shrink and grow, float and sink, and the water would squirt you in the face if you failed), floating donut eating race, mystery bowls and, of course, trick or treating the other houses. They weren’t old enough to drink and play the games the older years were playing, but James and Sirius made sure they still had a good time at the party like the good hosts they were. The older years, however, were a mixture of happily tipsy, dancing queen drunk, or crying in a corner bladdered.

It was that time of the night where the younger years were kicked out to go to their dorms so they could get down and play the real games. And of course, the game they all wanted to play the most was the Spin the bottle Truth, Dare, Kiss or Hex hybrid-drinking game that Sirius had come up with after researching Muggle games back in first year. 

The rules were simple: If the bottle landed on you and spoke your name (a little charm that James had done), you would have to choose between a Truth, Dare or Kiss. It would then spin again and say a name of a different person in the circle who would have to come up with the Truth, Dare or Kiss. If you denied to do any of them or failed to do any of them, then you would get hexed and have to do a shot. If you failed three times in a row, then you would have to do a dirty pint. The bottle was also charmed to only land on someone once in a turn so everyone had equal turns and no one was singled out.

Sirius shouted out commands to get everyone to sit in a large circle and set the charmed spinning bottle in the middle. She sat down in between James and Marlene. Remus was sat on the other side of the circle laughing at whatever Fabian and Gideon had just said to him. He was more than just slightly pissed; he was completely sloshed. Sirius couldn’t help but smile slightly at the cute little pumpkin enjoying himself so much.

The first one landed on Fabian who was innocently dared by Mary to yell out the first word that came to his head, which he smirked and did. It took nearly 5 minutes for the circle’s laughter died down, but once it did and the initial awkwardness was gone, the game started to get interesting.

Mary was asked by Frank if she had ever made out with anyone before and blushed before admitting she had in fact made out with 3 different people, which shocked nearly everyone since she was so quiet and shy seeming. Sirius was dared by Peter to serenaded the person to her right for a minute and gave a beautiful rendition of ‘You’re my Best Friend’ by Queen to James, who sat there with his hand on his heart and close to fake tears. Afterwards, they embraced passionately whilst saying ‘Bro, Sis, Brooo,’ a lot. Peter was dared by Gideon to lick Dorcas foot from heel to toe, which made everyone gag, but he still did it.

Then came Lily’s turn. And she chose the first kiss of the game. Marlene smirked when the bottle chose her name to dictate who it was Lily had to kiss.

“Lily … you have to kiss …” She looked around the circle and he eyes stopped on James. Looking back at Lily she had seen how she physically paled. “You have to open mouth kiss the cutest person in the circle, with tongue. For at least one minute.” 

James sat up tall, preening. He expected that he would get a kiss because of how adorable he thought he was. Sirius cringed because everyone _knew_ how adorable she was. The rest of the boys in the circle started doing the breath test in case Lily decided that they were the cutest, and the girls were side eyeing each other with secret smiles. Remus, however, was too busy laughing and downing his third bottle of Firewhiskey, then downing the rest of Gideon’s Butterbeer whilst he was distracted.

Lily just smirked at Marlene and stood up. She looked around the room for a second, her eyes landing on James and Sirius. James looked surprised but quickly grinned and mussed his hair. Sirius stared with an equally surprised look because her and Lily had never really gotten on. Then she turned her back on them and walked straight over to the cutest person in the room. 

Remus.

“Why hello, there, Lily. Am I the cutest?” He drunkenly looked up and beamed at her. “Come here, then!” He held his arms out wide for her.

Giggling, Lily sat down in Remus’ lap, wrapped her arms around his shoulders lent in for a kiss. Remus licked the bottom of her lip and she parted her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to move against each other. All the girls started to woop and cheer, but all of the boys and Sirius just stopped and stared.

James was a mixture of both super jealous of Remus, and slightly turned on. Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene. It was so provocative 

Sirius on the other hand felt livid. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her teeth were grinding, and her fists were clenched. She had no idea why she felt so irrationally angry at the display, but she did. Was it because Remus was making out with the girl that James, their best friend, and Sirius’ brother, was in love with for nearly a year? Did she suddenly start having a crush on Lily? No, no! That was _definitely_ not it. Then what could it be?

Then she saw Remus’ tongue stroke against Lily’s out of their mouths and that’s when it hit her like an Expelliarmus.

She was jealous that Remus was kissing Lily, because he wasn’t kissing her. Sirius released her fists and her face dropped after the sudden realisation – she had a crush on her best friend, on her best friend Remus. Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin who was currently playing tonsil tennis with Lily Evans.

But, she couldn’t have a crush on Remus! She had to like girls! That’s what was expected of her as a Black, to marry and have an heir - not that that was something she’d ever want to do anyway. Her family already hated her for living the life she did, could she really add in love with her best friend to the mix?

But damn, that pink tongue looked like it knew what it was doing; almost as if it was experienced.

After about a minute, Lily and Remus broke the kiss and couldn’t stop laughing and hugging each other. She moved off of his lap and sat down next to him for the rest of the game. Sirius shot her a death glare that Lily missed. 

The next round landed on Remus who chose a Truth.

“Remus, how would you rate that kiss you shared with Lily?” Dorcas Meadows asked him. He hummed and tapped his finger against his chin.

"Well, it was definitely the best kiss that Lily and I had together ... and probably the best kiss I've had with a girl so ... I'll go for a solid 8 out of 10."

"Er, rude!" Lily laughed, pushing Remus' shoulder. "That was a total 10 out of 10, Remus Lupin!"

"Yeah, but Lil's, Remus has kissed a lot more people that you have." Marlene winked at Remus, and he just happily nodded along.

Sirius sat up bolt right. 

First of all, how many people had Remus kissed?

Second of all, what does he mean _‘best kiss with a girl’_?

Third of all, what did he mean best kiss with _Lily_? How many times have they kissed?!

And lastly, why the _hell_ did he not know anything about it?!

“Merlin, Pads, thats 5 rounds of questions that I can’t answer yet. Its no longer my go!” Remus laughed, taking Fabians Butterbeer and having a swig.

_Fuck, I said all that out loud._

Sirius waited painfully for Remus’ next go.

It took a while, but when it was finally Remus' turn again and he chose Dare, Sirius shouted loudly.

“I DARE YOU TO TELL US ALL THE PEOPLE YOU’VE EVER KISSED!”

Everyone went silent.  Sirius blushed from red to toe.  That was a little louder and more enthusiastic than she was expecting.

“That’s not how the game works, Pads.” Remus chuckled, taking a swig of Fabian's drink again, still acting as cool as a cucumber.

“Fine then. I have a dare for the group instead! Everyone raise their hands if you’ve ever kissed or been kissed by Remus Lupin.”

Everyone sat still for a moment. Then sea of hands that rose was **NOT** what Sirius was expecting.  Lily, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and a two other girls in the older years hands were all the first to fly into the air. Then  Frank, Fabian and Gideon, Benjy and James’ reluctantly followed.

“JAMES?!” 

“What? I was curious, and Remus said he would … it’s no big, Sirius.” James started ruffling his hair self-consciously.  Remus just winked exaggeratedly at him, downing even more of Fabians Butterbeer.

“And why didn’t you tell me? You know what, fuck this. If Remus want’s to be a slut, then go for it.”

“Sirius!” James shouted angrily. 

But Sirius was too hurt to care.  He got up and stormed upstairs to his dorm room. 


	3. Confessions of the Wrong Kind

Sirius flung open the dorm door, then slammed it shut behind her. She kicked off her heeled boots, letting them fly across the room, and threw herself on top of her bed. Gripping ahold of her pillow, she shoved her head into it and screamed for what felt like 10 minutes. Stupid _Lily_ for kissing Remus. Stupid _James_ for kissing Remus, too - even if she didn't see it when it happened, because she could see it in her head now. All she could see was Remus kissing all of those _stupid_ people that raised their hands in that _stupid_ circle.  _Stupid Stupid Stupid._ All she wanted was for her to be the one kissing Remus, not all these random people who were unworthy of kissing _her_ beautiful Moony.

She finally removed the pillow from her face and sighed heavily. When she opened her eyes, she saw orange.

"Ahhh!" She jumped with a fright. 

Hovering at the end of her bed stood Pumpkin Remus looking a little bit sheepish with red, puffy eyes.

"P-Pad's ..." He sniffed. It was obvious that he was more than just a little drunk and had been crying. Sirius didn't know if it had been because of how drunk he was, or because of what she had said back in the common room.

"Moons?" She questioned slightly, reaching out to touch him almost as if approaching a startled puppy. “Moony, I’m sorry for what I said …”

“I’m not doing it in a slutty way …” He sniffed harder, rubbing the heel of his palms in his eye sockets. Sirius felt the guilt seeping in. She hadn't realise the affect of what she had said in a rage would have, but this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want Remus to feel bad about himself.

“I … I’m sorry, it’s not what … I didn’t mean …” She stuttered.

“It’s just … people ask me if I’ll be their first kiss, you know … cause they ... well, its a nerve-wracking thing, isn’t it? ... The first time. ... Everyone gets nervous ... and don't want to mess up ... when it's someone ... someone important. So … I’m kind of the … well, the friendly beta ... I-I guess. I’ve never actually kissed someone I liked before … and I’ve never done _more_ than kissing. I’m … I’m not a slut. You don't ... hate me, do you?” His breath was ragged.

Sirius sat up, scooted to the edge of her bed and patted next to her for Remus to sit down. When he did, Sirius threw her arms around his shoulders for a hug, which Remus accepted immediately.

“No, Moony. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just wish you would have told me about it. We tell ... I thought we told each other everything.” Sirius sighed into his neck. "Why do you do it, Moons?"

“Because I’m friends with everyone that’s asked ... and you know I’d always do stuff for my friends ... that, and well, it’s experience isn’t it? It ... it help’s me realise who I actually like ... w-whether they’re a boy, girl ... b-both, or neither ... it helps me figure out my sexuality.  N-not that it matters, anyway ... No-one is going to want to be with me when they find out that I’m a w-werewolf in the long run are they? Especially a trans one ... So ... what's the harm in a little innocent fun?” He sniffed loudly and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Did you see that kiss, Remus? That was not innocent.”  Remus laughed breathily.

“Okay, not _totally_ innocent …” He playfully rolled his eyes.

“And you’re wrong, you know. Someone out there does want to be with you. It doesn’t matter that you’re trans or a werewolf, Remus. They’re not qualities that someone will over look to be with you, they’re qualities that they’ll love because they’re apart of you. You need to stop thinking them as flaws.” Sirius pulled back slightly and ran her hand down his cheek, her thumb rubbing under one of his wet eyes.  Remus sighed heavily.

“I doubt that very much, Pads. But thank you.”  They both just sat their in silence for a moment looking at anything other than each other.

“Why did you get so angry?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” They said in unison.  Remus shrugged. 

“It’s not normally something you'd bring up to people, is it? - Oh hey Sirius, just letting you know I’ve kissed around 12 people since 2nd year! How's your Tuesday afternoon been? - It seems a little...”

“12?!” 

They stared at each other with wide eyes, then both bursted out laughing.

“Oh god, I really do sound like a slut, don’t I?” Remus laughed, wiping away the newly formed tears from his eyes. He smiled at Sirius and stood.  “Come on, lets get back to the party” He  began to walk away, but Sirius grabbed his hand, making him stop.

 “Why did you never … why did you never kiss me?”  Remus gasped. Sirius started chewing her lips, but her eyes never left Remus'.

“I … I told you, Pads" He shifted on the spot, his orange cheeks turning a slightly blushed pink. "… I … I never kissed anyone that … that I liked before.”  If he wasn’t already orange and green from the hexing James gave him earlier, he would be certainly be bright red right now.  Sirius stood up from her bed, eyes large.

“Really?!” She grinned, taking a step closer to Remus.

"I ... I never thought you would ... would want me to." He avoided eye contact, but Sirius lifted his chin with her index finger.

"Of course I'd want you to! Why do you think I got so mad?" She smirked.

Remus smiled back, then looked down to what he was wearing with a small frown.

“This would be so much more romantic if I wasn’t in a pumpkin suit.”

Sirius laughed happily. 

“I don’t care.” 

She wrapped her arms around Remus’ neck, who wrapped his around Sirius’ back. 

"How drunk are you right now, Remus?" She asked.

"Not as drunk as it seems. Being a werewolf and stuff ..." He smiled, inching closer.

“Well, then. Will you be my first real kiss, Remus?” She grinned back.

“Only if you’ll be mine.” He whispered and closed the gap between them.

People were not wrong when they said 'practice makes perfect'. The kiss started off sweet and chaste, but then Remus parted Sirius’ lips just so with his tongue and she swears magic passed between them when their tongues first collided. She didn’t even know a kiss could _feel_ this way. Sh e felt hot, lust, wanting, safe, comfortable, happy, and just completely in love.

_Love?!_

Sirius abruptly pulled away from the kiss and out of Remus’ arms.  Remus’ opened his eyes and just stared in confusion.

“Pads? Is everything okay? … Was … was it not good?” He bit his lip and held his arms over his chest defensively.

“No … no, it was great! I mean, thanks … and stuff. I just … I have to go…” 

Sirius quickly turned on her heel and bolted from the dorm room, through the common room and out of the portrait hole. She thinks she heard James call after her, but she didn't stop. She just kept on running.

_I can’t love Remus. I can’t love with a boy. Mothers going to murder me, actually murder me! She's already waiting for my next fuck up. Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?! I need to see Regulus, or Andromeda._

Both of them had accepted her when she came out as genderfluid at the end of first year and neither had told their family. She knew she could trust the both of them not to tell her mother about this, too. Andromeda was already the black sheep of the family for dating a Muggle born called Ted Tonks, and Regulus was still being ignored by their family for being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. Sirius would always be thankful that he wasn't placed in Slytherin because if he were, Sirius knew that his family would have gotten into his head sprouting their lies and bigotry. But instead, luckily, Regulus took after Sirius, although he was more quiet in his rebellion. He was good friends with Remus, too, and Sirius knew his brother would give his honest opinion on the situation.

She was halfway around the castle before she even realised what she had done. She had just confessed to Remus that she wanted to kiss him, then ran out the second after she did. She left Remus, _her Remus_ , who was an over thinker and would blame Sirius' outburst on his kissing skills, alone in their dorm room believing that he was the problem. He was already in tears about what Sirius had called him earlier in the night; God only knows what he would be like now, drunk and alone. 

_ Oh god, why am I so dense sometimes? _

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She could always talk to Regulus and Andromeda in the morning, right now she had to get back to Remus and apologise. And maybe kiss him again. Multiple times.

As she turned to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room, someone walked around the corner. Her breath hitched thinking it was Flitch. _As if_ she was dumb enough to run out of the common room after hours without James' invisibility cloak. 

Both fortunately and unfortunately, it wasn't Flitch who walked around the corner but Severus Snape.

"Oh, look who it is. Sirius Black and he's dressed up as a girl, again. You're such a disappointment to your family, Black." He smirked nastily. Sirius growled.

"Go fuck yourself, Snivellus." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and flexed her fingers just over her wand that was buckled to the side of her belt. "Had a good night lurking around and not being at the party, have you? I heard that all of the girls vetoed your invite 'cause you're too creepy. Good job, too. Didn't want the first year's to faint in fright at your greasy face." Snape's smirk fell off his face as his eyebrows furrowed. "Mind you, it would have been funny to see your reaction to Lily kissing Remus." 

"Lupin?" He snarled.

"Oh yes, and she said that the kiss was a 10 out of 10. Apparently, it wasn't their first kiss, either." She grinned and Snape physically shook with anger. It might have been eating her up inside, but she wouldn't allow Snape of all people see that. At least, that was the plan, but Snape caught the slight twitch in her eye. His creepy smirk snuck back onto his face.

"That freak will get whats coming to him."

"What did you just say about my Remus?!" She snapped. 

"Oh, _your_ Lupin, is it? Even though he's forcing himself on to _my_ Lily?" 

"Forced?! What the hell are you implying?" Sirius pulled her wand out and held it against Snape's throat. His eye's widened for a moment, but then settled back into a squint. "And she isn't _your_ Lily. And she'll never be _your_ Lily. You aren't the one she's kissing, are you? And you never will be. No matter how much you try to manipulate her." Snape's mouth fell open with shock.  "Oh yeah, she might not see it, but we all do. We've always seen it. And she will to, soon, when she realises that she can never help you. You're just trying to kiss your ass up the pureblood line, but guess what, Snape. You'll never be a pureblood, and you'll never be with Lily." 

"I do not manipulate Lily. Lupin must though. He _had_ to have force himself on to her. No one else would kiss a freak and a _monster_ like him otherwise. I've seen the scars, Black. He's always disappearing once a month. Why is that? I only wonder." 

"I'm not telling you anything, you toad. Lily is the one who kissed him. If you're so angry, bring it up with her. Leave Remus alone. He isn't the freak, you are. A creepy freak who needs to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business. You're no good for her." Her wand trembled in her hand with fury.

"Oh, I will be bringing this up with Lily. She should know what the real Freak Loopy-Lupin is like, shouldn't she?!" He snapped. "He'll be disappearing again tomorrow night, won't he? It being the full moon and everything." Sirius let her guard down and gasped. Snape laughed unpleasantly. "Not even going to deny it? What a pathetic friend you are, Black. You might do your family proud, yet." Sirius eye's turned dark.

"You want to know, do you? Fine." She whispered dangerously. "Tomorrow after sundown, go to the entrance of the whomping willow. There's a large knot at the side, press it with a large stick, it'll make the willow stop moving. Go through the tunnel. You'll get what you've been waiting for at the end of it. But don't be bitching to me when you can't handle it." 

"Are you serious?" Snape asked with confusion, eye's wide.

"I'm always Sirius. Now go before I send you to the hospital wing myself. Go!" She barked. Snape turned on the spot, billowing out his robes and stalked away.

_ That will teach him not to be nosy. _


End file.
